A Bend in the Road
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: It's Celina Potter's first year at Hogwarts and she's struggeling to be accepted for her, rather then her famous parents. In the mean time, dark forces are at work in England. Please read and review! Warning: Book 7 disregarded!
1. Prolog:Catching Up

_Hey peoples! For those of you who haven't read "Twists and Turns" yet, I would reccommend it as this is the sequel to that story. Otherwise, enjoy!  
__These characters are not mine, unfortunately! All the people you recognize are JK Rowlings! _

"_The rings glowed slightly pink as Harry slipped Ginny's ring on her hand and Ginny did the same to Harry. 'I pronounce you both husband and wife; finally, you may now kiss the bride."' _

That wonderful day seamed like it was ages ago. Actually, it was only 12 years ago and Ginny couldn't believe it. So many things had changed in the past 12 years that nothing was really the same any more. For one thing, after the wedding, she and Harry had moved into his house at number 12 Grimmuld Place and got down to work. They cleaned and scrubbed and chased all sorts of creatures out of the house in order to make it good enough to raise a family in. She didn't mind though, because Harry was right beside her and she couldn't have bean a happier woman.

Then a year later she became a happy mother. She now had an 11 year old daughter named Celina who had inherited her mothers red hair, father's bright green eyes, and her aunt's genius. She then had two 9 year old twins named Arthur and James who could give Fred and George a run for their money. They looked exactly like their father, with Jet black hair and green eyes, and were the two most mischievous things she had ever seen. Finally they were fallowed by their 5 year old girl named Sophie. Sophie looked like a miniature version of Ginny herself and was the most perfect little angel in the world. Everything was, "Yes mommy," or, "Can I help you mommy?"

Thinking of her children brought a huge smile to her face. She then started thinking of all the other children that had joined the ever growing Weasley family. Ron and Hermione now had 7 children. Fred and George also had kids that were just as mischievous as they were, all that is, except for one. On the same day Ginny had given birth to Celina, Fred's wife Angelina had given birth to a baby girl named Sapphire who was just as quiet and perfect as Sophie. Bill, Charlie, and even Percy had a couple kids and were enjoying life thoroughly.

There was only one sad bit in this whole tale. A month after she and Harry had gotten married George had been trying to make some new exploding powder. Well, the powder exploded alright, killing George in the process. _At least he got to see us married_ Ginny thought. That was the one bright spot in this gloomy news.

Ginny turned back to her mirror and put on a fresh coat of lip stick. Today was her and Harry's anniversary. Ginny couldn't wait to give Harry her gift, a new set of dress robes, and to go out to their favorite restaurant "Le Bistro d'Amour" in Paris for a romantic candlelight dinner. She also had something very important she had to tell him.


	2. The Big News

_Okay peoples, I'm back! Here is the next chapter. Please read and review! _

_Theese characters aren't mine, but JK Rowlings!_

An hour later Ginny walked down the stairs and into the arms of a waiting Harry. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing her. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." He slapped her playfully on the arm and they went to go and look for the kids. They would be spending the evening next door at Ron and Hermione's. "All right you little imps," Harry said to them, "time to go." Immediately they all jumped up and headed towards the door, the simply loved visiting their cousins.

...

"So Ginny, have to told Harry yet?" Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the sitting room of Ron and Hermione's house and just talking before Ginny and Harry apparated to Paris. "No," Ginny said, "I was waiting till tonight to say anything."

"Well then make sure it's tonight, trust me, I know. I waited 5 month's to tell Ron and he totally blew up at me."

"Yeah, but you two are always having some argument or another."

"Oh, and you and Harry aren't?"

"All right I admit, we are so similar that we clash at least once a day. It's absolutely wonderful."

"Isn't it," swooned Hermione. _This is the life_ she thought. When ever she and Ginny got together they became almost like school girls again; talking about boys, joking, and just being silly. Hermione sighed, they weren't school girls anymore. In fact, Hermione had celebrated her 40th birthday that previous spring. Her eldest, Molly, had one more year of Hogwarts left and then she would be all grown up too. Thinking of this made Hermione feel extremely old and she hated it.

...

"Happy anniversary Ginny," Harry said as he handed her a neatly wrapped package. Ginny immediately took the gift, and, acting like a child on Christmas day, tore off the paper and exposed an even smaller box which she opened. Inside was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. It was a leather bound photo album that when opened played her and Harry's favorite song. In it were pictures of their days at Hogwarts, their wedding, and their family. Tears welled up in her eyes and she barely got out a whispered, "thank you," before she started sobbing on his shoulder. Where most boys would have bean terribly offended by this, Harry was flattered. He knew that his wife thought it was the best gift of all.

When Ginny had regained her composure she handed Harry her gift, the green dress robes, and he loved it. "Harry, there is something I have to tell you," she said as he put the robes back in the box. "What is it Gin?"

"I'm..." just then a beeper went off and Harry looked down at his pager. "Come on!" he exclaimed, "I told them I had a very special dinner engagement and that they couldn't page me!" Turning to Ginny he asked, "Gin, will you hate me forever if I just pop into the office and see what's wrong and fire a couple people."

"Of course. You job is very important. Go and see what's wrong."

"Thanks Gin," he said kissing her, "you're the best," He walked out the door and seconds later Ginny heard a small pop. She sunk down in her chair trying to hold back the tears. Why did he have to go to the office tonight of all nights. It was their anniversary after all! She had been so close to telling him the news, and now it would have to wait till he came home, which would be who knows when. Feeling rather betrayed and dejected Ginny left a couple coins on the table and left and restaurant for home.

...

The sky looked like a giant had taken his hand and covered up the sun and the clock read 1:00a.m., but Ginny wasn't tired. She was just sitting in her bed, reading, and waiting for Harry. It had bean 5 hours since he had dashed out of the restaurant and he still wasn't home. Ginny wasn't worried; he had been out this late before. There was that one time when news came to the ministry that all the Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban and he had bean forced out of bed at 2 in the morning to go and check it out. Luckily the information proved false and Harry was home an hour later. Then there was the time that Percy had locked himself in his office without his wand and called Harry at 3 a.m. to get him out. She had to laugh at that one; what Percy was doing with out his wand no one ever knew.

Seconds later Ginny heard a soft pop and someone entered the room. "Ginny, what are you still doing up?"

"I'm just reading and waiting for you."

"I told you that when I'm out on late night escapades to not wait up for me."

"And since when have I listened to you?"

"Hmm…" said Harry smiling, "good point." He zapped on his pajamas and climbed into the bed next to his wife. "So," he said, "you wanted to tell me something at the restaurant?"

"Oh…yes," said Ginny faltering, now the time had come she was very nervous, "well… you know that Professor Flitwick is retiring right?"

"Riiight?"

"Well, McGonagall sent me an owl a week ago asking if I would take over for him. She said we could all move into the castle and live there for the year, just like Ron and Hermione do." When she was done she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow up that she thought was sure to come. "Gin, that's brilliant!" she looked up and Harry was grinning ear to ear, "I've bean longing to go back to the castle, and… McGonagall offered me a job too. You know the curse of the Defense against the Dark Arts is still going strong? Well, McGonagall wondered if I would take a break from being and auror and come and teach for a year. I've bean dieing to tell you all night."  
"This is wonderful! We can all go there together. The kids will love being able to see their cousins more often." Hermione was the Transfiguration professor so she, Ron, and the kids went and lived at Hogwarts every year. The kids missed their cousins terribly when they were away, so this was a wonderful opportunity to be closer to eachother.

"Definitely." This was fallowed by a moment of silence broken by Harry suddenly bursting into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked. Harry, who was laughing so hard, could only utter one word, "Celina." Ginny suddenly saw what was funny and joined her husband in the laughter, "She's going to be mortified that her aunt, and her mom, and her dad are teaching there, and during her first year too. She's going to hate us."

"I know. We'll have to tell her in the morning." Then, laughing fit to burst; they got down under the covers and went to sleep.


	3. Celina's Owl Post

_Hey all! Thanks to the one person who has reviewed so far! Keep them comming people! Anyways, hope you like this next chapter!_

_Theese characters aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling! _

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" The whole Potter family was sitting at the breakfast table the next morning talking and Harry and Ginny had just told Celina their good news. Unfortunately, Celina had taken it worse then Ginny and Harry had expected and was screaming her lungs out while her siblings were laughing and talking excitedly over the news that they would live with their cousins at Hogwarts for a year.

"Celina," Ginny started in softly, "Your father and I are going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms teachers at Hogwarts, just for this year. You're father can only leave the ministry for a year and I have you guys to think about."

"I WISH YOU GUYS HAD THOUGHT OF _**ME **_BEFORE YOU WENT AND TOOK JOBS AT HOGWARTS! I'M GOING TO BE HUMILIATED!"

"We understand how you feel dear," Ginny continued, "but your father and I really wanted to do this and…"

"IT WAS GOING TO BE BAD ENOUGH HAVING AUNT HERMIONE TEACHING TRANSFIGURATION, BUT NOW MY OWN PARENTS! I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!"

The argument was stopped by the high pitched screech of a white, snowy owl at the window. Celina stormed up the stairs and a second later Ginny heard the sound of a door slamming loudly. Ginny sighed and grabbed the letter from Hedwig III who flew off to the Potter Owelry.

Harry started heading up the stairs but Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need her to say anything. He understood her perfectly. He waved his hand in front of him and his wife headed up the stairs while he headed back down to breakfast.

...

"Celina," Ginny said as she knocked on the door, "can I come in." Her plea was met by silence. "Celina…" More silence. "Fine Celina, you leave me no choice." Ginny disappeared and reappeared next to Celina's sobbing form on her bed.

"MOM!"

"Honey, we need to talk."

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! WHAT MORE IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?"

"Celina, if you'll just listen to me…"

"NO I WON'T! YOU"RE THE WORST…"

"SILENCIO!" Ginny screamed. Celina's mouth continued to move but no sound came out. She shut it with a huff and glared at her mom with her arms crossed."

"That's much better. Now, Celina, I know you're upset. You hate to be overshadowed and me and you're father teaching at Hogwarts will really cast a big one on you. You would have a lot to live up to anyway. May I remind you that I had 6 brothers go to Hogwarts before me? Two were quidditch stars, two were head boys, four were prefects, and two were the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, next to you're grandfather and his friends that is," Celina's look of hatred suddenly turned to one of pity and wonder.

"Finite," Ginny whispered.

"So, you had a big shadow to fill too, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"But," said Celina, her voice getting angry again, "You're father wasn't Harry Potter."

"You're right, he wasn't. I'll never know what you're going through Celina. I can imagine, but I'll never know."

"Why did you take this job," Celina said pleading, "Why!"

"Because we want to help Professor McGonnagle and," she paused, "You're father really misses Hogwarts. Did I ever tell you that you're father and I never finished Hogwarts?"

"Never?" said Celina with astonishment.

"Never. He, Ron, and Hermione went off to fight Voldemorte the summer after their 6th year. I convinced you're father to let me go with," Ginny said with a sly smirk. Celina seamed to cheer up considerably after that and Ginny spent the next hour telling her about Hogwarts and all the wonderful things there.

"Oh, by the way Celina, this came for you."

"My Hogwart's letter?" she said, daring not to hope.

"Why don't you open it and see," Ginny said with a grin. Celina tore open the parchment letter like a child on Christmas opens their gifts and read out loud:

_Dear Ms. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have bean accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please make note that the term starts on September 1__st__ and the Hogwarts Express departs from Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾, at EXACTLY 11:00am. Enclosed you will find a list of supplies for the upcoming year. Have a good rest of the summer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

_PS: Potter, Weasley; I look forward to seeing you this year. All staff is required to come to Hogwarts a week early, be sure you're not late (that means you Potter). You may apparate back and see Celina safely on the train and get you're other children, but we need you here to get set up for the new term and the feast. _

When Celina finished reading the letter Ginny grabbed her in a huge bear hug and started talking very fast. "Oh Celina," she exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you! We will have to go and get you're things right away. Tomorrow morning should work. I need some more eye of frog anyway."

"Dear, let her go. I don't think she can breathe," Harry said entering the room. He was right, for Celina's face had turned a brilliant shade of purple. Harry thought she looked like his Uncle Vernon did when he used to get mad at Harry. "Oh…sorry dear," Ginny said, releasing her daughter. "That's okay mum. I'm starving. What's for lunch?"


	4. A Day Out

_As usual the things you recognize beling to the brilliant JK Rowling. Enjoy! _

The next day Ginny and Celina took one pinch of flue powder, threw it into their enormous brick fire place, and stepped into the emerald green flames speaking the words "Diagon Alley." As they did so they disappeared, leaving Harry with the three younger children staring at him. "So," he said awkwardly, "what do you guys want to do?" Just then Harry's buzzer rang summoning him to the ministry. "Brilliant. Well, who wants to come to work with me?" Arthur and James' hands shot immediately into the air and Sophie squealed, "Me daddy!"

"Well then, get you're cloaks on and lets go!" The three youngest Potter children let out a whoop and off they went.

...

With a whoosh Celina and her mother appeared in the Leaky Cauldron pub, gateway to Diagon Alley. "Mrs. Potter, how nice it is to see you my dear," Tom the Landlord said, "its bean a while."

"Yes it has, nice to see you too Tom. How are you?"

"Very well thanks. And who's this?" he said spying Celina.

"This is my eldest daughter, Celina." Celina gave a small curtsy and smiled at Tom. He was a haggard man with a hunchback and no visible hair at all. He was about 70 or 80 she guessed.

"Nice to meet you my dear."

"Nice to meet you to sir."

"Starting Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we are going to get my school things now."

"Good, Good. Have fun!"

"We will Tom," Ginny said, "Thank you." They left the pub and went out back to the alley and up to a solid brick wall. Ginny took out her wand and tapped the wall 4 times and it disappeared. Before them lay Diagon Alley.

"Come along dear," Ginny said taking Celina by the hand, we need to get to Gringotts first." The walked along the long street, being jostled occasionally by plump witches and finely robed wizards until they came to a large, white marbled building that said Gringotts Wizards Bank on it and entered.

Inside were long, marble counters with hundreds of goblins sitting behind them. There was one person behind the counter who wasn't a goblin though, and this is where Ginny was headed. The man's head was down and he was reading a book so he didn't notice Ginny until she said, "I would like to make a withdrawal please." The man looked up and Celina saw his face for the first time. He had a long pony tail of red hair and wore a tooth necklace around his neck. He had several thick scars on his face and he had a piece of rare steak in front of him which was obviously his lunch.

"Ginny?" he said in surprise, "how wonderful it is to see you!"

"Hello Bill, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I can't complain."

Her uncle finally noticed Celina standing there and said, "Celina, what a wonderful surprise. Getting your Hogwarts things."

"Yes sir!" said Celina with a smile.

"Wonderful. I guess you'll need some coins though. Fallow me!" Bill led Celina and Ginny through another set of oak doors and the hopped into a cart. When they were all in it the cart started moving down a long, rickety, wooden track. They turned this way and that dodging the stalagmites and stalactites. Celina later told her brothers how she had seen a dragon blowing flames down one corridor. When the reached Celina's personal vault, number 019, they scooped up a bunch of coins into a small purple sack that Bill handed to them. One crazy cart ride later they were out in Diagon Alley and ready to do some shopping.

...

"So you guys, when we get there I want you all to be on your best behavior," Harry said as he rushed his kids into the phone booth that was the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic, "You boys will also have to give Seamus your wands so he can check them out." No, James and Arthur didn't have really wands yet. You see, recently Olivanders had come out with new wands for kids that allowed them to practice simple spells, like Wingardium Leviosa, but nothing more. "Yes father," the boys chimed in with angelic looks on their faces. "Daddy," Sophie said, "when can I get a kids wand."

"When you're a little older Soph, maybe when you're 8 or 9."

"Okay," she said grinning, and she said nothing more about it. They all squeezed into the little telephone booth and after Harry had spun the dial a couple of times a cool female voice said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic's visitor entrance. What is your name and business?"

Before his son's could chime in with a name like Roonil Wazlib Harry spoke up, "Harry Potter, Auror; Arthur, James, and Sophie Potter are my children and are coming to work with me today."

"Thank you. Visitors, please pin the badges on your shirts and present your wand to the security official in the atrium." 3 gold, square badges dropped out of the slot where money usually came and each of the children pinned them onto their shirts. James scowled as he read his which said: _James Potter, Daddies Little Helper. _Arthur also wore a scowl as Harry led them to the opposite side of a large room. Sophie, not caring what was on her badge, took in everything around her.

...

"Mum," Celina asked, "what do we need to get first?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny grinning, "how about we go and get your wand?"

"Really!" said Celina, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course, you're going to school and you'll need a wand." Celina just grinned at her mother as they headed across the street to Olivander's. She had bean waiting her whole life to get her very own wand and be a real witch. This was a dream come true. They entered into the dimly lit store and looked around. There was a little area with a couple chairs to sit on and a small counter with a bell. Behind the counter were large oak shelves with stacks and stacks of different colored boxes. As she was looking around Celina noticed that no one seamed to be there and was wondering where Mr. Olivander was when a small, old man with stark white hair appeared from behind one of the giant shelves.

"Ahhh," the man said, "I was wondering when you would be showing up little Celina Potter."

"H-h-h-ow do you know my name?"

"Simple, you have your mother's red hair and you're father's bright green eyes." Celina scowled, she hated being recognized because of her parents. The man didn't seam to notice and was busy grabbing box after box from the shelves and putting them on the counter. "When your father came in here he tried wand after wand until we found the right one for him. You're mother was a bit easier. I knew the one she need the moment she walked in the door. I remembered all her sibling's wands as well as her parents." He came back and handed a box to her saying, "try this one. 10 inches, hazel, with a dragon heart string like your mothers; perfect for charms." Ginny beamed and Celina took the wand and gave it a wave. One of the shelves immediately burst into flames and Ginny put them out with a flick of her wand.

"No, no, that won't do. How about this one? It's holly, 11 inches, with a phoenix feather like you dads." When Celina waved this wand one of the chairs blew into smithereens, causing Mr. Olivander to snatch it away from her replacing it with another wand. She knew it was the right one the moment she held it. There was a nice tingely sensation in her fingers and sparks flew from the tip of the wand.

"There we are," said Olivander with a grin, "Rowan, 12.5 inches, unicorn hair. Amazing wand for any potion work you might need it for." The left the shop with Celina feeling happier then she had in a while, for her wand was completely different from her parents wands.

...

There were a dozen fireplaces lined against the east wall with wizards constantly going in and out of them. Every once and a while she heard a loud pop and a witch would appear somewhere in the atrium and hurry off in one direction or another. On the far side of the atrium stop a large desk behind which sat Seamus Finigan. This was where they were headed.

"Hello Harry," Seamus said, "what are you doing here? Thought you had the day off."

"I was supposed to, but there never is a day off for an auror."

"I hear that. So who do we have here?"

Sophie wrinkled her nose and scowled saying, "I'm Sophie, remember Seamus."

"How could I forget you, you little angel," Seamus said holding out his arms for a hug. Sophie grinned and gave him the biggest hug in the world before stepping aside for her brothers, who had taken their wands out of their pockets.

"Ahhh, Olivander's Kiddy Wands. Fork 'em over boys." James gave Seamus his wand and he put it on a small golden scale. The scale began to tip and a small slip of paper came out one end that read: _Oak, 8 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Restricted, Been in use 1 year. _"Is that right?" Seamus asked.

"Yep," said James.

"Good. I keep this," said Seamus, slipping the paper into his coat pocket, "and you get your wand back." He than turned to Arthur and said, "It's your turn." Arthur reluctantly handed over his wand and Seamus laid it on the small golden scale. Again, the scale began to tip and a slip of paper came out. Seamus read, "Oak, 8 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Restricted, Been in use 1 year. Is this correct?"

"Yeah," said Arthur, and Seamus gave him his wand.

"Thanks mate," Harry said as he led his children towards a large, golden, elevator.

"No problem Harry, see you around." The doors opened and they entered the elevator fallowed by half a dozen paper airplanes. "Interdepartmental massages," Harry explained seeing the bewildered looks on his children's faces. The elevator started going up and at every floor it stopped and planes zoomed in and others moved out. On some floors they were even joined by witches and wizards who greeted Harry and shook his hand. For his kids benefit he explained who each one of them was. "That's Oliver Wood," Harry explained as a tall man in red and gold robes shook his hand enthusiastically, "Head of the Magical Games and Sports department, and that witch over there is Parvatti Patill. She works in the Portkey Office."

When the elevator reached the second floor they all clambered out and headed down a long, narrow hallway. They came to a set of golden double doors labeled Auror Office and entered. Immediately, Harry was surrounded by a bunch of people all talking at once. Harry ignored them though and merely pushed by them and headed towards the back of the room to another set of doors. When he entered he was fallowed by Ron who took a seat in front of his desk next to Arthur. "What's up Ron," Harry asked, "I was supposed to be off duty today."

"I know mate, I know, but something major's happened."

"Well," said Harry, "what is it?"

"Malfoy's not in Azkaban any more."

...

"All right Celina, now we need to get you some robes. The best place for that is…"

"Madame Malkins!"

"Correct!" said Ginny, smiling at her oldest daughter, "It's just down the street this way." They walked down Diagon Alley and Celina couldn't turn her head fast enough to see everything. There was a man in a violet cloak selling jewelry out of a rickety old cart and the owlrey with every kind of owl imaginary. To their left was a bunch of witches looking at unicorn horns and dragon heartstring while to their right a bunch of kids were looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they passed by Celina heard a little boy about Sophie's age say, "WOW!"

As they came to the middle of the street Celina looked up and saw the giant, white marbled building that was Gringotts Bank. They soon passed the building and came to the little lavender shop that was Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. They entered and Celina was immediately wrapped in the arms of a woman with flowing gold hair wearing lavender robes.

"Celina, it iz so wonderfull to see you, and your dear muzzer too, how nice."

"Hello Fleur, it's bean a while," Ginny said to her sister in law, "How are you?"

"I am perfectly wonderfull. I 'ave bean 'oping to zee you again. It really 'as bean too long. So," said Fleur, suddenly becoming business like, "what can I get for you?"

"Celina needs some new robes. She starts school in a month."

"Oh zat is wonderful. You vill be going to 'ogwarts zen?"

"Yes aunti," Celina replied, "I'm really excited."

"Well, I am very proud of you. Az you know, I vent to zee lovely palace of Beauxbatons…" and off she went. She talked about Madame Maxime (now Madame Hagrid), the lovely ice sculptures, the spacious rooms, the classes, and everything else. She talked while she was measuring Celina, while she was pinning up Celina's robes, while she was sewing them, and while Celina tried them on. She didn't stop talking until after she had given each of them a kiss on the cheek and curtsied them out of the shop.

"I thought she would never stop talking," Ginny said as they headed towards the book shop. "I like her," Celina said, "she's really funny." Ginny just rolled her eyes, she had never thought too highly of phlegm.

...

"He's what?" Harry exclaimed

"Malfoy's not in Azkaban. He was found dead one morning so they buried him. As you know Azkaban prisoners don't get proper burials and so they just threw dirt loosely on him and left it at that. They came back the next day and…"

"…Malfoy was gone," Harry finished.

"Right. We don't know if he's even left the island, but we know he's not buried any more."

"Could his mum have taken his body?"

"It's a possibility. The Minister just wants all the aurors to go to Azkaban and check things out though."

"Very well." Turning to his three children he said, "kids, please stay here. This will only take about an hour and it would help a lot if you would just stay put."

"We won't move a muscle dad," said James, raising his right hand.

"Won't even breathe," Arthur said, copying his brother.

"You can count on me daddy," said Sophie putting on her little angle face.

"I know I can count on all of you. I'll be back in an hour. Oh…" Harry said, turning around pointing his wand at the door, "I almost forgot _Compigno Foris. _There now no one can get in or out. By kids!"

"Bye dad," his children chorused as he and Ron dissapperated.

Once their father was gone Arthur looked at James. "Ready to get down to business," James asked him.

"Of course my dear brother, let's go." They immediately started unscrewing one of the air vents that lead all over the ministry while Sophie watched in wide eyed horror.

"What are you guys doing, you heard daddy. We aren't supposed to leave the office."

"He didn't say we couldn't leave the office. He just said we should stay here. He never specified where here was," James replied.

"Well…I'm telling!"

"If you do we will hex you till the end of your days. Uncle Fred taught us some good ones that we can do even with the restrictions."

"Well…then I'm coming to."

"I thought daddy said to stay put." He knew he had won the minute he saw her face. Her nose was all scrunched up and her lips were set in a pout.

"Fine! If you guys get caught though it's not my fault."

"Great! Well, see ya in about an hour sis." With that said James clambered up into the vent to join his brother.

...

An hour later Ginny and Celina were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron when they passed by a colorfully decorated shop emitting loud bangs and booms. "Oh mom, can we please go in!"

"I don't know dear, we really need to get home."

"You promised! You promised that when we went school shopping we'd go and visit. Please!" said Celina, putting on her best little puppy-dog face.

"Oh all right, but only for a minute, and don't buy anything."

They entered Weasley's Wizard Weases and were engulfed in a puff of purple smoke. Ginny was surprised that Fred had still called the shop Weasley's and not just Weasley after George's death, but then...

"Percy, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

"Ginny, fancy seeing you here. I hope you're well?" That's right, after George died Percy resigned as minister of magic and went into the joke shop business with Fred.

"I'm fine, thank you Percy."

"And how are you Celina," he enquired.

"I'm great Uncle Percy! We just got all my school things."

"So you're finally starting Hogwarts, that's wonderful! I hope you'll be in Gryffindor with Diana and Molly." Diana is Percy's oldest daughter, she would be starting her third year at Hogwarts (she also has a twin sister named Anne who ended up in Ravenclaw) and, if you remember the last story, Molly is Ron and Hermione's oldest child who would be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"I hope so too Uncle Percy!"

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Visiting George's grave. Today's the anniversary of the accident you know."

"Oh yes, I remember. Harry and I will go after dinner sometime to pay our respects."

"Thanks Ginny, that means a lot."

"Well, tell Fred hello for us. We really must be going."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. Are you and Penelope coming to the back to school dinner on the 31st?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great see you there!"

"Bye Uncle Percy!"

"Bye Celina, see you on the 31st."

Ginny and Celina walked up diagon alley, into the Leaky Cauldron, and used floo powder to get home again.


	5. Mayhem at the Ministry

_Allright peopels, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! _

_As usual, the characters you recognize don't belong to me but the amazing JK Rowling. _

"James, your elbow's in my face!"

"Sorry bro, but I think our vent climbing days are about over."

"Either that or we need to lay off the chili dogs."

"That will never happen. Those dogs are way too delicious."

"Too true. Hey is this the minister's office?"

"I think so. Let's drop in a pay him a little visit." James took out there mini screw-driver and they dropped down silently onto the minister's desk.

"So bro," Arthur asked, "what kind of havoc should we reek in this room."

"Hmmm, let's look around and see if we can find out any interesting stuff. I mean, this is the minister's office and he's bound to have some top-secret documents around here somewhere. We can then dung bomb the place and high-tail it somewhere else."

"Good thinking mate." Arthur and James started digging through the files and papers littering the desk. "Hey look, the minister's about to promote dad to head of the auror department. Way to go dad!"

"Find anything else?"

"Nope, just a bunch of memo's and departmental reports, nothing interesting."

"Well then let's bomb the place and head somewhere else." And that's exactly what they did.

...

"So, tell me again, what exactly happened?" Harry asked Mark, the head of Azkaban.

"Well, the dementors 'ad sensed that Malfoy seamed to be getting weaker and weaker. 'E looked it too believe you me. 'Is face was all gaunt and 'e slept most of the day through. Then one day the dementors were more excited then usual and so we decided to check on 'im and sure enough, 'e 'ad kicked at bucket, as it were. We buried 'im down in the little grave yard we usually burry them in and that was that. We did no more for 'im then we do for the other occupants of this 'ere prison. We came back the next day and 'e was gone! Where 'is little grave used to be we saw a giant 'ole as if someone 'ad dug 'im up or something."

"As if someone had dug him up eh?"

"What are you thinking mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry quizzically.

"I think it's time we pay Madame Narcissa a little visit."

...

"Hey watch it James!"

"Sorry mate, but like I said before, this vent is extremely small."

"Well, where are we going now?"

"Do I look like a map to you? I have no idea where we are!"

"Well, then lets go down a take a look." The two boys unscrewed this vent gate and dropped down below to a large room many shelves. These shelves had bunch's of glass balls sitting on them and the room appeared to be glittering with little twinkling lights. "Wow! What is this place!" said Arthur staring at the shining splendor around him.

"The Hall of Prophecy."

"How do you know that!"

"It's on the sign mate." James replied pointing to a large sign above them stating HALL OF PROPHECY in big gold letters.

"Oh. Well, whatever this place is, let's look around." So, the boys wandered up and down the different shelves looking at all the orbs with weird names they didn't recognize on them. After a while James shouted to Arthur, "Hey mate, come here! This one's got Celina's name on it!"

"What?" said Arthur running over excitedly."

"This one has Celina's name on it, look." Sure enough, there it was for all the world to see,

Celina Potter

And

?

S.T.

"Cool!" said Arthur in amazement, "How do we figure out what it says?"

"I don't know, is there a button or something?"

"Nope, nothing. There's just a glass orb."

"Well then, I got nothing."

"Yeah, let's just leave and go somewhere else."

"Yeah, let's got to the, whoops!" said James, knocking the orb to the floor with his elbow. The glass orb shattered into a million pieces and lady with many colorful shawls and dangling jewelry floated up from the wreckage and started to speak.

_The Dark Lord has bean destroyed_

_By the little Potter boy_

_But another will rise_

_To take over and destroy_

_Potter will fail_

_To defeat this newfound foe_

_But his oldest daughter will prevail_

_And save the world we know_

The lady sunk back down into the floor and disappeared and all was silent. James and Arthur just stared at each other for several minutes not saying a word. James finally looked over at Arthur with a wicked grin on his face and Arthur was doing the same thing. They went over to the first shelf in the row and pushed it over. The effect was like when you push a domino over and it smashes into other dominos. Shelves crashed, orbs shattered, and when the dust cleared there were no more prophecies left whole and many weird ghosts were talking in muffled voices.

"Do you think anybody heard that?" Arthur asked in a scared voice.

"No, I don't think anybody heard something that sounded like a bomb going off." As if to prove James point, they heard shouts and footsteps from down the hall.

"Let's get out of here!" Arthur said.

...

"So, Narcissa, do you have any idea what happened to your son?" Harry asked for what felt like the millionth time. They were in Malfoy manor sitting in one of the many sitting rooms with Narcissa Malfoy. The past twenty years had changed her, but not nearly as much as Harry would have expected. Her hair was still blond, but it had many streaks of silvery grey in it. She didn't have any wrinkles, but Harry attributed that to the effect of Madame Bella's Wrinkle Cream. She was a little more hunched over, but yet she still carried the regal air she had the last time she and Harry had crossed paths.

"I have no idea what happened to his body."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know you know something. Please tell me."

"I…I already did. I know nothing."

"Mrs. Malfoy, the wizarding world is depending on you. If I have to use Veritaserum I will, but I would rather not." Narcissa's eyes grew wide with fear for a split second, but then narrowed to a glare she shot in his direction.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Ron!" Ron stepped forward and extracted a little glass vile from inside his robes filled with a clear liquid. The fear entered Narcissa's eyes again and this time didn't leave.

"Very well, I'll tell you. My husband was one of the many death eaters killed during the trials, but since Draco was only a boy they let him off with a life sentence in Azkaban. I missed him terribly, so one day about a month ago I slipped him a potion that makes one appear dead for 24 hours, but yet they are still alive. Even Dementors think that life has gone out of them. Anyways, when I got the note telling me my son was dead I assumed he must have taken the potion. When I next heard of his disappearance, I knew I had bean right. I don't know where my son has gone, that is the truth. I just know that he's still alive."

...

"Alright mate, where are we now?"

"I have no idea. Let's drop down and take a look. You got the screw driver?"

"Yep, right here."

James and Arthur dropped down into a dark, drafty corridor mad entirely out of stone.

"I think we're under the ministry," said Arthur

"What gave you that idea?" replied James sarcastically. Spotting a light down the corridor James said, "Come on, let's go this way.

"But there's probably someone down there."

"Come on, don't be such a baby! Let's go and see what's up." With that James bolted down the corridor and Arthur reluctantly fallowed him. When they peered into the lit room no one was there. Walking in James said, "This appears to be a court room of some kind, look at the benches. That must be where the Wizzengamot sits."

"Yeah, real neat," said Arthur, who had eyes only for a chair with chains dangling from the arms and legs, "let's get out of here."

"Not yet," replied James when he suddenly got a grin on his face," let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" asked Arthur, rather nervously.

"I'll be the Wizzengamot and you can be the wizard being put on trial. I'll sit up here," said James running to the judges bench, "and you can sit right there," he finished, pointing to the chained chair.

"But that chair has…" Arthur couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"So. They aren't going to bind you. They only do that to real evil wizards."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sit down so we can play our game."

Arthur sat down very slowly as if the seat had burning coals on it. When he finally did take a seat and nothing happened he let out the breath he had been holding in for several seconds. Too early though because as soon as he did the chains snaked up and bound his arms and legs to the chair.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING." he screamed.

"Okay mate, okay. Don't panic. I'll get you out. Stop screaming though or we'll get caught."

"STOP SCREAMING! YOU TRY BEING TRAPPED BY A CHAIR AND THEN SEE HOW CALM YOU ARE!"

"Stop wiggling at least. I'm going to try reducto and I don't want to hit you."

"JUST HURRY!"

James tried the spell, but to no avail.

"WHAT ARE WE GUNNO DO NOW?" screamed Arthur.

"JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK!" said James screaming at this point as well. Suddenly the door burst open and a furious Harry entered the courtroom. Both boys stopped screaming at once and their faces turned the color of the whitest snow.

"Hi dad!" said James, trying to be cheerful. Harry just ignored him and with a flick of his wand released Arthur from his bonds.

After a few tense minutes of silence Harry said, "Home…rooms…grounded…till school starts."

...

"Hey everyone," said Ginny when they all entered the house a little while later. Seeing the look on Arthur and James faces she stopped smiling and asked, "What happened?" They just ignored her and headed up the stairs slamming the door to their room behind them.

Harry walked over, gave her a kiss and said, "I'll tell you later."


	6. A Family Party

_Hey all! Here is Chapter 5. Sorry it's a little short and dull, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please read and review!_

_So, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me but to JK Rowling!_

It was August 31st and time for the annual Potter/Weasley back to Hogwarts festivities. It was held at the burrow again, like it had been for years and everyone was there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the matrons of the rather large clan, were still up and running even at the ripe old age of 78. You then had Charlie, now 55, who could still turn the heads of a couple of the older unmarried witches in the community. Next came Bill and Fleur with their only daughter Gisele who was 17 and entering her last year at Hogwarts. Percy and Penelope came with their 14 year old twin girls Diana and Anne. Fred and Angelina came a little late towing along their three kids Mark (15), Sapphire (11) and George (7). Even Alicia, who everyone still thought of as part of the family, came along with her 11 year old son Robert. Ron and Hermione by far had the biggest family of the clan with 7 kids; Molly (17), Simon (15), Georgiana (13), Marguerite (11), Jack and Joseph (9), and John (7). Finally to top it all off came Harry and Ginny and their four kids.

Ginny just couldn't believe how the family had grown in just the past few years. All of her siblings had basically waited till around the time she started having kids which had really proved to be a blessing. Now all the cousins were around the same age and hung out together all the time. She quickly did the math in her head a calculated that counting all the adults the Weasley clan now consisted of 32 people! That was just amazing when you really thought about it!

Dinner time came and boy was it a feast! All the Weasley women were known for being some of the best cooks around and they had bean working in the kitchen together all day long. Their effort showed however as the table was groaning under mounds of mashed potatoes, three 30lb turkey's, bowls a jelly and loaves of bread, and tons of mouth watering desserts. The kids dug in right away, making squeals of delight as they filled their plates with the delicious food. They adults soon fallowed and pretty soon everyone was sitting around the giant table that Harry and Ron had set up outside the Burrow chatting happily. When it looked like most everyone had finished their meal, Mr. Weasley stood up raising his glass in the air. "I would like to propose a toast," he said, "to Sapphire, Celina, Marguerite, and of course, Robert. May you all have a spectacular first year at Hogwarts!"

"Cheers!" said all the adults raising their glasses along with Mr. Weasley's.

...

Late that night Sapphire and Celina were having a sleepover at Potter Hall before they would head off to their first day of school together. Of course, neither of them could sleep so they just talked about their hopes for the upcoming year.

"What house do you hope to get into?" asked Celina.

"I think my dad would probably kill me if I didn't get into Gryffindor. Besides, that's where everyone else is."

"See, that's exactly why I don't want to be in Gryffindor. Everyone else is in it and I don't want to be like everyone else, do you?"

"Well…no, not exactly. I just don't want my parents to be disappointed in me."

"Who cares what your parents think! You're the one living your life!"

"Okay then miss rebel, what house to you hope to get in?"

"Personally, any house other then Gryffindor. Slytherin would be preferable, but I'll settle for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff if I have to."

"You want to be in Slytherin?" said Sapphire in amazement.

"Definitely! My dad would totally freak out and besides, no one can picture a Potter in Slytherin. It'd give all those old ladies something to gossip about."

"Well yeah, but…Slytherin!"

"Sapphire, Slytherins aren't all that bad! They are just extremely ambitious and…"

"evil!"

"No!"

"What ever Celina. Hey, do you wonder what the sorting test will be like? My dad says we have to wrestle a troll." Celina started laughing at that, remembering a story her dad had told her about his first day at Hogwarts and the story Uncle Fred had told Uncle Ron about the sorting ceremony. "What's so funny?" Sapphire asked her.

"Oh nothing, she replied. Nothing at all."


	7. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters Again

_Okay people, here is chapter 6! I must say that I am extremely dissappointed with the lack of reviews. I need your help! Please let me know what you think and how to make it better! ON that note, enjoy Ch 6. _

_All the characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling! _

"Oh do hurry up Celina," said Ginny exasperated. "If we don't hurry you're going to miss the train and than what would happen to you?"

"Ginny dear, just calm down," said Harry. "If Celina misses the train than she'll just go by flying car. It really is a nice way to travel," he finished, winking at his children.

"Oh no she will not! You and Ron got in so much trouble with that little stunt your second year."

"Don't look now Gin, but you're starting to sound like your mother," Harry ducked out the way grinning as Ginny took a swipe at his head.

Contrary to Ginny's worrying they made it to the platform with plenty of time to spare before the Hogwarts Express departed.

"Alright Celina, all you have to do is walk at the barrier and…"

"Mom, I know how to get onto the platform!" now it was Celina's turn to be exasperated. "I've seen the others do it all the time."

"Come on Gin," said Harry, putting his arm around his wife's waist and steering her away from the platform, "you have to let Celina do this on her own."

"I don't know how my mom did it. How could she stand to see 7 children off like this?"

Harry just laughed and kissed his wife. "Everything will be just fine," he whispered in her ear.

Celina stared at the very solid looking barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and then broke off into a run. Dodging around a couple tourists and a disgruntled guard, her cart hit the barrier and kept on going. She couldn't believe the scene that met her eyes. A large, red locomotive bearing the name Hogwarts Express stood on the tracks and a sign bearing the name Platform 9 ¾ told her she was in the right place. There were hundreds of people running this way and that, shouts of friends greeting other friends they hadn't seen all summer, and various animals making noises.

She heard some foot steps behind her and saw her family coming through the barrier. Her brothers immediately took off when they spotted their cousins Jack and

Joseph. Pretty soon Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their kids came into view and headed over to the waiting Potter family.

"Hey mate!" said Uncle Ron, giving Harry a huge bear hug. He then turned to Ginny with a "Hey baby sister!"

"Ron!" said Ginny exasperated, "Remember, I can still hex you into oblivion."

"I'd like to see you try," Ron returned with a grin.

"Alright you two, cut it out," interjected Hermione, "and let's get the kids on the train."

...

The entire Weasley clan took up 2 compartments with Sapphire, Marguerite, Celina, Robert, and Georgiana in one compartment and Diana, Anne, Mark, Simon, Gisele, and Molly in the other. People moved back and forth between the two compartments to talk to their cousins, share treats, and play different games.

Celina was thoroughly enjoying herself. For the first time she felt like she was actually grown up. She was in the Hogwarts express with all her older cousins for the first time, and they weren't treating her like a little girl.

Molly and Simon had to leave every once and a while in order to patrol the hallways as Head Girl and Gryffindor Prefect, but other then that every one was there having a good time swapping chocolate frog cards, eating sweets, and playing various games such as gob stones, exploding snap, and wizard chess. All too soon the train pulled into Hogsmead station and Celina's heart started beating faster and faster.

...

After a magical trip across the lake Hagrid led the first years into the front hall of the castle. Celina heard voices coming behind the door she assumed led to the great hall and she saw Aunt Hermione standing in front of them carrying a wooden stool and a tattered old hat with a big smile on her face.

"Hello first years, welcome to Hogwarts! Now, in just a few minutes I'll be taking you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your various houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. While you are here you will sleep in your house dormitories as well and have classes with the other members of your house. Your triumphs will gain your house points and rule breaking will loose the house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Now, if you'll please fallow me we will begin the sorting.

Aunt Hermione opened the doors and led the group of terrified first years into the great hall. As Celina passed the Gryffindor table she saw all her cousins smiling at her and the rest of the first years.

When they got by the staff table Hermione put down the stool and hat and then just stood there. What is she doing? Shouldn't she be calling people up to try on the hat and be sorted? Suddenly, the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and it began to sing:

_Hello again my dear old friends_

_It's time for another year _

_The sorting ceremony will now begin _

_Because that is why I'm here_

_You could be in Gryffindor_

_With brave deeds to their name_

_Or maybe be in Ravenclaw_

_If you have a keen brain_

_Perhaps you'll be in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_or finally in Slytherin_

_With their ambitious toil _

_So what are you waiting for? Try me on!  
Do not be afraid_

_I'll tell you the house in which you belong_

_And where you aught to stay_

The song ended and the great hall broke into thunderous applause. After it died down, Hermione called the first name on the list and the sorting began. Celina listened to the various people being called and the applause that greeted each person as they joined their house at the various tables. Finally aunt Hermione called out Potter, Celina and she stepped forward. Hermione gave her a small smile and she could have sworn she saw her mom and dad lean forward in their seats at the staff table before the hat was dropped over her head.

_Aha! A Potter! I was wondering when one of you was going to show up. It's bean nearly 29 years since I sorted your father. It was really very odd you see…_

…I don't want to hear about my dad…

…_well then, let's see. You have a thirst to be recognized for whom you are, yet you have an even stronger affection for your family and a want to be with them. You then add in the fact that your father would probably rip me to shreds if I put you in any other house other then…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted aloud. Celina's heart sank, but then soared as she took a spot at the Gryffindor table between her Anne and Diana with all her other cousins cheering her on. Maybe being in Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

Sapphire, Marguerite, and Robert were also sorted into Gryffindor. That means that the entire Weasley clan had bean in Gryffindor and no other house. Celina had now forgotten her disappointment in her joy of being amongst her cousins and the amazing feast prepared by the Hogwarts house elves. Everyone was done eating when Professor McGonagall stood up to make announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you have enjoyed your delicious feast, but before you go to bed I have a couple start of term notices. First, I would like to remind everyone that the dark forest is forbidden. I then also want to mention that Mr. Filch has posted a list of all the band objects and you should all consult that. Finally, I would like to introduce two new teachers for this year. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were students here years ago and have agreed to help me out this year. Mrs. Potter will be teaching charms in place of Mr. Flitwick and Mr. Potter will be teaching defense against the dark arts. Now that that is taken care of, have a good night!"


	8. The First Day

_So, here's Celina's first day of school. I know this story is getting really boaring, but I hope the upcomming chapters will get more exciting. Please review and tell me how I can make this story better! _

_As usual, the characters and things you recognize belong to JK Rowling! _

Celina woke up the next morning and looked around her new dormitory. There were 5 four poster beds each decked out in red and gold. Sapphire occupied the bed on the far left fallowed by Celina and then Marguerite. The final two beds were occupied by Elizabeth and Jane Johnson, identical twins who were very pretty and extremely popular. Celina quickly got up and dressed and then headed down to the Gryffindor common room to read while she waited for the others to wake up so they could go down to breakfast.

She plopped herself down in one of the cozy red chairs by the fire and began to read her favorite novel "Pride and Prejudice." She had just gotten through the first chapter when Sapphire and Marguerite came down the stairs fully dressed and the three headed down to breakfast.

They quickly found seats by Diana and Anne and dug into their delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs on toast. About half way through the meal Hermione was walking up and down the table handing out schedules to all the students. Celina took hers and scanned it over with a loud groan.

"What's the matter?" asked Sapphire.

"Just look at today!" Celina whined.

"What's the problem?"

"We have defense the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration all on the same day!

"So. What's so bad about that?"

"We have dad, mum, and Aunt Hermione all in one day!"

"So? That'll be fun!"

"No, it most certainly will not be fun!"

"What ever you say," finished Sapphire, turning back to her bacon and eggs.

...

"Good morning everyone!" said Harry to his first ever class, "As you probably already know, I'm Professor Potter and I'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher this year."

Elizabeth Jones raised her hand and Harry called on her. "Didn't you used to be an auror?" she asked.

"Yeah, "Harry replied, "I was second in command behind Tonks. I'm taking the year off to help McGonagall and then I'm going to be taking over as head of the department."

As the class oohed and ahhed Jane raised her hand and asked, "Are you _the _Harry Potter who saved the school many times and who defeated You Know Who?"

"Yeah that's me." The class went wild at this revelation and began asking him a bunch of questions at about a mile a minute.

"One at a time class, please," Harry called, "how about you, Elizabeth?"

"Tell us about the time you saved your wife from the giant snake!"

"Well, alright. It was my second year here at Hogwarts…" Celina tuned her father out. She had heard this story on countless occasions. It was one of her favorites, but she didn't feel like listening to it today. She decided to take the time to look around at her new class mates.

For this hour they were combined with the Slytherins, so the class had 20 people in it. From Gryffindor there was her, Sapphire, Marguerite, Elizabeth and Jane and the guys Robert, Devin, Marcus, Matthew, and Sean. She didn't know any of the Slytherins names, but she noticed they all looked like a rather unpleasant lot. They entire class was engrossed in her father's stories, even her cousins who had heard the stories from their parents, except one of the Slytherin boys. He had dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes which were fixed right on her. He caught her eye, smirked, and looked away. Celina couldn't help noticing that his teeth were extremely white when he smirked and that he kept looking back at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The story took the entire hour and for homework Harry assigned them a foot long essay on Basilisks so that the hour wouldn't have bean a total waste.

...

"Hello class," said Ginny as the bell rang for the start of second period, "I'm Professor Potter and welcome to charms! This year we will be learning the basics of simple charm work such as making objects levitate. However, by the end of your time at Hogwarts you'll be able to do something like this." Ginny waived her wand with a flourish and Harry, who had his free period that hour and had decided to spend it watching his wife's class, ended up with a face full of bat-bogies. The whole class started laughing and even Harry joined in once he had gotten rid of the bogies with a wave of his wand.

"See, magic isn't all work. It can be fun as well, and I think charms is the most fun of all the subjects." Ginny then spent the rest of the hour demonstrating some of the higher level charms with Harry and giving the class something to really look forward too. For homework they had to write an essay on what spell they were looking forward to learning the most through their years at Hogwarts and why.

...

"Man," Robert complained as him, Marguerite, Celina, and Sapphire took their break time outside by the lake, "we've only had two classes and yet we already have two foot-long essays. No offence Celina, but your parents are tough!"

"Don't I know it!" Celina replied and they all started laughing.

"Anyways," Sapphire cut in, "we should probably try and get one of these essays done. I might suggest the Charms one as that's due Wednesday."

"Aw, come on Sapphire," Marguerite teased, "It's our first day at Hogwarts! Let's go visit Hagrid, explore castle, have adventures like our parents did…"

"Or we could just take a nap here in the shade by the lake with the cool breeze blowing over us," said Robert.

"I must admit, a nap does sound like a good idea," replied Celina. So the four cousins kicked off their shoes, relaxed in the shade, and fell asleep, waking up just in time to hurry off to Transfiguration.

...

Celina entered the room to a bewildered class. The bell had rung 5 minutes ago and yet there was no teacher in the room. There was however a gorgeous, brown female fox sitting up straight on the desk surveying the class with interest. As Celina and her cousins ran into the room late the fox looked up and gave them an exasperated look and Celina just chuckled. She had seen her aunt transform many times and she found it extremely cute that she transformed into the female version of her uncle Ron, who turned into a giant red fox. Her parents were also like that, with her dad turning into a stag and her mother into a doe.

When she took her seat next to Marguerite in the back of the room the fox leaped off the desk suddenly turning into a woman with bushy brown hair in mid jump.

"Hello class," Hermione said brightly, "welcome to Transfiguration. I'm professor Weasley and as you already know, I'll be your teacher this year. Now, please take out a parchment book and quill for today's lesson."

Contrary to Harry and Ginny who didn't do much the first day of class, Hermione was a different story. For the entire lesson she had them taking notes on what Transfiguration was and the history of it. Their homework was to write yet another foot-long essay on what they thought was the greatest achievement in Transfiguration and why. Celina, Sapphire, and Robert had a good time teasing Marguerite on how tough _**her **_mom was!

...

"So Celina, what do you think of Hogwarts so far," Sapphire asked her as they dressed for bed that night.

"It's really neat! Even Aunt Hermione's lecture on Transfiguration was interesting."

"Yeah it was. What are you going to write the essay on?

"Alice Animalia becoming the first animagious back in 1543, you?"

"Probably the invention of the switching charm, or the invention of engorgio, or the apparition spell being invented, or…"

"Okay, so you haven't decided yet!" Celina laughed.

"Well how can you when there are about 1000 years of history to choose from!"

"Very true. So, what have you thought so far?"

"I've really liked it, although all these essays are driving me crazy! No wonder Mark would complain about the work load every time he wrote to mum."

"Yeah, but it still isn't that bad. I mean, we didn't have to do anything today and yet I saw Molly slaving over a two-foot long essay on moonstones for N.E.W.T. potions that's due tomorrow."

"Now that wouldn't be fun!"

"Totally!" The two cousins laughed as they climbed into be and settled down for the night.


	9. The New Potions Professor

_Hey all! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to post again! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! _

_Theese characters aren't mine. THey belong to JK Rowling! _

The next couple days went by smoothly for Celina. She potted plants with Professor Longbottom in Herbology, looked at the stars with Professor Sinastra, slept through professor Binns history of magic class, and flew with Madame Hooch. Now, the flying was an interesting experience. It took Celina all of five minutes to learn that she would never have the flying abilities of the rest of the rest of the family and another ten minutes to fall off the broom and dislocate her arm.

"Don't worry about it Celina," said Sapphire that night, "I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Remember the story your dad told us about Professor Longbottom's first time on a broom?" Both girls burst into peals of laughter and Celina felt much better.

...

That Thursday was Celina's first ever potions class, and it was a double period…with the Slytherins. She couldn't have planned it out worse if she had tried. So, after breakfast she trudged down to the dungeon with her cousins and they took their customary place at the back of the room and took out their various potion ingredients. Celina looked around the room and noticed the same Slytherin boy with brown hair and blue eyes staring at her from across the room again. The bell rang and the professor walked in and Celina turned to pay attention.

The professor was a very tall, slim woman with frizzy blonde hair piled on top of her head and electric blue eyes. She wore bug eyed glasses with turquoise frames and robes to match. She seamed to be in her mid thirties and Celina thought she looked rather batty. She flicked her wand and her name was scribbled on the board in large loopy letters.

"Bonjournio class," she said in a voice that had a light Italian accent, "My name is Professor Pazza and benvenuto to potions. Now, this year we'll be learning potions to clear zits, put you to sleep, and many others that will prove just as useful. Today we'll be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. You may begin!"

Celina looked at the first instruction, _get 1 lb of horned slugs and stew them for half an hour, _and thought that this would be extremely simple. Besides, she had a giant boil on her cheek and if this worked she'd be able to get rid of it.

As the class brewed the potion Professor Pazza walked around and offered suggestions and give comments. When she got to Celina she took a look at the potion and said with a smile, "Molto bene Celina. This potion looks absolutely perfect."

"Thanks Professor."

...

"Man, potions is hard," Marguerite whined after the double period.

"I know! I didn't take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills so my cauldron melted and spilled the potion all over me and I broke out into boils. Luckily Celina brewed her potion correctly and I was able to get rid of all of them," Robert added.

"On top of all that we have a two foot long essay on the properties of horned slugs in potion making. That's the longest one yet!" Sapphire joined in on the conversation.

"I personally thought it was really easy and this essay will be a piece of cake."

"Well, your potion was perfect, so you can't talk," retorted Marguerite.

"Well than you can't talk about how easy charms is since you levitated your feather on the first try yesterday."

"Fine!" They all laughed as they headed off to lunch and then to the library to get started on their essay,


	10. Two for Tea

_Hey all! Here is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I need all the help that I can get people. I especially want to know what you think of Professor Pazza and what I should do with her. _

_Yet again, the things you recognize don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. _

The next few months went by very uneventfully for Celina. Classes were normal, potions was going extremely well, and she still couldn't stay on the broom for more than 10 minutes. She spent a lot of time with her cousins and just really enjoyed being at Hogwarts. There was just one problem though; her parents were there as well. A day never passed where some student came up to her and asked if Harry Potter was her dad. She could never walk down the corridors without hearing "Look, that's Harry Potter's daughter!" She combated this by making herself as invisible as possible. She never went out of the common room excepts for classes and meals, never talked or offered information in class, and just basically tried to stay out of peoples way. Needless to say that when Christmas break came and the Gryffindor house was empty except for the Weasley clan, it came a huge relief.

...

One afternoon Celina was walking down the corridor to go outside when she heard, "Celina dear, can you come in here for a minute." It was Professor Pazza and she was beckoning her into a room that Celina thought must be her office.

"Sure Professor."

Celina walked into the office and looked around. The walls were just plain stone like the rest of the castle, but they were decorated with posters of the Grand Canal, coliseum, leaning tower, and the Italian country side. There was a large oak desk that was absolutely covered with papers and a little table with two chairs next to a gigantic china cabinet filled with Italian china. It was to this table and chairs that Professor Pazza showed Celina to as she went to the cabinet and got out a quaint china set with a beautiful floral pattern.

"I thought we might just have a piccolo drink of tea and talk for a minute."

"Sure professor."

Professor Pazza poured the tea into some cups, handed one to Celina, and sat down opposite her. "How are you Celina? Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"I'm great Professor. Hogwarts is amazing. I absolutely love it."

"Are you sure dear? You've seamed a bit depressed lately. You don't joke around with your cousins in class as much as you used to."

"I'm fine professor, really. Nothing is wrong."

"Okay dear, I just wanted to be absolutely sure."

Celina finished her tea, thanked Professor Pazza and was about to leave when she turned around and said, "Professor, what were your parents like?"

Professor Pazza just smiled and said, "They were the most famous witch and wizard back in Italy. You know you guys had Voldemort as your evil wizard right?

Well, in Italy we had the Dark Lord Cattivo 50 years ago. My parents destroyed him and saved our land. Needless to say that when I went to school I was the most popular girl there, but it was all because of my parents, not me. I hated it!"

"How did you deal with it professor?"

"Well, I tried to make myself invisible and less noticeable. When that didn't work I decided to try to do something that my parents had never done. I would make myself known for my accomplishment instead of my parents."

Celina looked like a light bulb went off over her head, smiled the first real smile she had smiled in weeks, said a hurried thank you, and dashed off to find her cousins.

Professor Pazza watched her go with a smile on her face. "That bambina reminds me so much of myself when I was her age," she said to herself. She was also a little nervous however, since Celina had not heard the ending to her story.


	11. Fur and Feathers

_Okay. I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've decided i'll update on Wednesdays and Saturdays, except when I'm out of town. Any who, I must say I'm dissappointed by the amount of reviews I've received. Come on people! If you hate it, tell me so I can change it. Any who, my goal is to have ten reviews by the next time I post (Sat). Please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me meet this goal! Remember, good I bad I want your feedback. Thanks for the two of you who have reviewed so far! _

_So, all the stuff you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I wish it was mine, but it's not. _

Celina found her cousins and told them of her plan to get her parents shadow off her back. "So, what do you guys think? Will you join me?" she asked them.

"Duh!" said Marguerite, "I've been having the exact same problem. I'm totally in!"

"So am I," said Robert, "Any scheme that involves rule breaking if definitely for me!" They all turned to look at Sapphire who blushed and suddenly became very interested in tying her shoe."

"Well…" asked Celina, staring at her cousin.

"I'm out," she said in a small voice, "We'd get in so much trouble! I mean, becoming an animagus without getting ministry approval could get us time in Azkaban! This is much more then just breaking school rules!"

"We won't get caught Sapphire! Everyone's gone for the Christmas holidays and we have the castle basically to ourselves. All we have to do is find an empty classroom and practice. I'm sure we could get it right eventually."

"But aren't your parents both animagi? How will this separate you from them?"

"Well, no one has ever become an animagus is their first year at Hogwarts!"

"Okay, well what if something goes terribly wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong!"

"But what is something does?" Sapphire's voice was almost a wail at the moment.

"Nothing will go wrong," Celina said again, looking Sapphire in the eyes.

There was an awkward silence while everyone waited for Sapphires final answer. She finally looked up and said, "Okay, fine."

…

"Okay," Celina said as she and her cousins gathered into an abandoned classroom that was well out if the way of the rest of the castle, "The book says we need to think about or personalities and physical traits, repeat the incantation _Personne Animalia_ and spin around three times. It also says not to be discouraged if it doesn't work the first time, as becoming an animagus can take many years for even the most gifted wizards and witches."

"But we don't have years!" Marguerite said, "Christmas holidays end in two weeks!"

"Well, we don't have to succeed during the holidays. Technically we have till our seventh year to succeed."

"But I can't stand all that time only being known because of my parents!"

"I know, neither can I. It's the only plan we've got though, so I say let's get started." And get started they did. For an entire afternoon the thought, chanted, and spun to their hearts content, but nothing happened at all. It was a discouraged group who trooped down to the dining hall at the end of the day to dinner.

…

For the next two weeks they practiced every spare moment they had, but nothing ever came of it. "You'd think we'd at least have someone sprouting a tail by now!" Marguerite grumbled over her bacon and eggs on the last day of the holidays.

"I know, just be patient," Celina said, even though she was also feeling very discouraged herself. After breakfast they headed into the same classroom and began their spell work again. It was almost lunch time when Sapphire gave a loud shriek and when her cousins turned around to see what the matter was she wasn't there. A small, white, mouse was running around on the floor in the place where Sapphire had been just seconds before. They all started clapping and cheering their cousins great accomplishment. After a few seconds Robert said, "So, do you think he should probably tell her how to turn back now."

"Oh," Celina gasped, "you're right." She dived for the book she had picked up at flourish and blots titled "Animagi for Dummies" and flipped open to the chapter that explained how to turn into a human again. "Okay, it says here that you just need to picture yourself as a human and spin around in circles until you transform back."

The mouse immediately started running around wildly in circles but after five minutes of this nothing happened.

"What are we going to do Celina?" Marguerite said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I don't know!" Celina said, as she flipped frantically through the pages in her book. "It gives a spell to try if the running doesn't work."

"Well don't just stand there! Try it!" Robert shouted.

Celina grasped her wand and facing her cousins said _Animalia Personne _but nothing happened. Her legs gave way underneath her and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Her cousin was going to be a mouse forever and it was all her fault!

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and Professor Pazza entered the room She took one look at the mouse running frantically around and the sobbing Celina and took out her wand. Giving it a quick flick a just of orange light shot out and Sapphire was standing before her cousins again. With a sob of relief she ran over and embraced them all, tears of joy streaming down her face.

She ran over to Professor Pazza and, embracing her whispered "Thank you."


	12. The Unfinished Story

_Hey all! Here is my Saturday post, just like I said I would. Sorry it's a bit short. Anywho, there are only two more chapters after this one, so enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. _

* * *

The four cousins started running out of the room laughing and crying hysterically when Professor Pazza suddenly said, "Celina dear. Could we go up to my office and talk for a bit per favore?"

Celina, with a somewhat shocked look on her face said, "sure professor," and fallowed Professor Pazza up to her office.

…

Celina walked into the office and Professor Pazza immediately showed her to the small table and chairs they had sat in the last time they chatted and handed her a cup of tea. They sat in an awkward silence sipping their tea for what felt like hours to Celina before she finally blurted out, "Professor I'm…"

Professor Pazza held up her hand and said, "No apologies necessary Celina. This whole incident was all my fault."

"But Professor, It was my idea to try and become animagi."

"Yes dear, but I planted the idea to accomplish something great in your head, and I didn't even tell you the full story so you would know the consequences. I am going to do so now."

…

Like I told you before, my parents were the most famous witch and wizard in Italy and I couldn't go anywhere in school without being mobbed by people asking for me to get my parents autographs and tell stories. Finally one day I'd had it and I came up with the brilliant idea to do something my parents had not done, become and animagus. I was in my fifth year at school and like you I practiced every minute I could. I didn't do it alone though, my twin sister joined me in my trouble making.

Finally, one day my sister was successful in turning herself into a beautiful red and gold parrot. The problem was that we couldn't turn her back. In all our years at school my sister had never been able to change the things she transfigured back to their original states, and neither could the other professors. Well, when she got changed, the Dr. did some tests and found out the reason why.

Her transfiguration glue, the magic behind the magic that makes the things you transfigure stay changed till you change it back, was so strong that once she changed something she could never change it back. She was stuck as a parrot forever. She lives with my parrots as their pet. She comes to visit me every once and a while and I'll change myself into a parrot and we'll talk. I still have never forgiven myself for that horrible day." Professor Pazza put her head into her hands and started sniffling a bit, but when Celina moved to comfort her teacher she just held up a hand and continued on with her story.

"I went back to school and things hadn't changed. People still wanted my parents autographs, they still wanted stories and pictures. I just ignored those people though, They weren't really important. If there's one thing that the parrot experience taught me it was not to worry about being remembered. Anyways, I found some good friends who liked me for me and was truly happy at school for the first time in my life. That, mia piccolo bambina is the secret to success. That is what you need to do to be happy here at Hogwarts."


	13. The End

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post. I was gone this Wednesday at camp and just got back today. I'll try and get the last chapter of this story posted tomorrow before I go out of town again. Hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: The things you recognize belong to JK Rowling, not me. _

* * *

With classes, homework, and spending time with her family the rest of the year passed by very quickly for Celina. It was by no means uneventful however.

…

On Valentines Day Celina was walking down the corridor to get to the dining hall when she spotted her cousin Molly kissing Jonathan Michaels, the head boy. Her cousin looked up at just the wrong time and spotted Celina gawking at them. She lost Gryffindor 10 points that day and got her cousin boiling mad at her.

…

Then there was their late night escapade into the Dark Forest. Celina, Marguerite, and Robert had planned for months to sneak into the forest and see what was in there. Sapphire refused to go with them after the animagus incident. Anyways, they snuck out of the dormitory and down to the forest using the invisibility cloak that Celina had stolen from her father. They got to meet the centaurs and went to go visit them many more times that year.

The fun ended when Marguerite spotted two glowing eyes in the bushes and they all ran out of the forest screaming. Unfortunately Harry and Ginny, while on a romantic moonlit stroll on the grounds, heard their screams and gave them a weeks worth of detentions.

…

Finally the time for the end of year feast came. Everyone was sitting at their house tables waiting for McGonagall to stand up and announce the winner of the house cup. Finally when everyone was seated the headmistress stood up and said. "The end of another year has come, and with that the house cup must be awarded. I am pleased to announce that Gryffindor has won the house cup with a total of 463 points!"

The cheers and applause from the Gryffindor table was deafening.

…

"Celina, would you like to join me for a last cup of tea bambina?" Professor Pazza asked as Celina passed her door on the last day of the year.

"Sure Professor, I'd like that." Celina walked in and sat at the now familiar table and chairs and the back of the room and Professor Pazza handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"So bambina," Professor Pazza said, sitting down, "I just wanted to congratulate you. You got 110 on my potions final!"

"You're kidding!" Celina burst out.

Professor Pazza just smiled and said, "I'm not kidding bambina. You got every single question right, including the 10 bonus questions and your potions was brewed perfectly."

"Wow!" Celina said with a dazed expression on her face, "Neither of my parents were very good at potions." Suddenly her face lit up, "I did something my parents never did!" she exclaimed.

"That's right bambina, congratulations again."

…

The train ride was just as fun on the way home as there. Games were played, food was eaten, and conversation was made. Celina couldn't help thinking that she couldn't wait to go back.


	14. Epilogue:Evil

_Hey all! Here is the final chapter in this story. I'm planning one more story in this series called "A Dead End", but I think I'm going to work on my Ron and Hermione romance and get that finished first. Thanks so much to all who reviewed, read, and loked this story! Yoy guys rock! Anyways, hope you enjoy this last little bit!_

_DISCLAIMER: The things you recognize belong to JK Rowling, not me. _

* * *

Deep in the forest of Albania a small white-blonde ferret scurries across the forest floor. It stands up on its hind legs and finally spots what it's looking for. It runs over to a middle aged woman with black hair and two big burley men. Hiding behind a tree he transforms into a man and steps out to meet his companions.

The woman steps forward reaching a hand forward. Putting the hand on the man's cheek she whispers, "Draco."

"Pansy," the man returns, putting his hand on her cheek. She squeals and jumps into his arms, embracing him. Soon the two are kissing passionately while the two men look anywhere but at the couple.

They break apart and Draco finally notices the two men. "Crabbe, Goyle!" he exclaims, "It's wonderful to see you two again." Taking Pansy by the waist he says, "Come, let's walk and I'll tell you the plan. Potter will pay for putting me in Azkaban!"


End file.
